


what mirrors we are

by meliorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorus/pseuds/meliorus
Summary: "what mirrors we are, set to face other, reflecting desire."1, 3, 5, 7, 5, 3, (1+1) sentences for oikage
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	what mirrors we are

**Author's Note:**

> the number in the parentheses refers to the number of sentences for each prompt.

**(1) unsent letter**

In another life, I swear I was Pygmalion and you, my creation.

**(3) touch**

Tobio’s hands have spent years lonely, starving for something to touch that touches back. Now tanned hands mirror his own, fingertip to fingertip, palm to palm, wrist to wrist. Soul to soul. 

**(5) new boyfriend**

Apparently they’ve met before, this Miya Atsumu and Oikawa, but Oikawa doesn’t remember, nor does he care. 

“This is the guy who reminds you of me? What, should I be flattered or insulted that Tobio is dating him?”

“This is why I didn’t tell you before,” Iwaizumi says, voice rough with irritation made rougher with phone static. 

This Atsumu guy has Tobio perched on his lap and is kissing his pinking cheeks in Tobio’s first and only post on Instagram.

Oikawa considers dyeing his hair blond for a wild second. 

**(7) television**

The humidity & the rain of San Juan’s July is abhorrent. Oikawa shoves open the door to his small apartment, aching arms slick with sweat and rainwater. a television screen lined with static runs opposite to Oikawa’s sleeping roommate on the couch. Despite the static, Tooru sees a boy-- no, a man -- no, a ghost. It burns a little to see him in red, the brilliant red that could have been his own too but it also hurts to see the steel blue eyes. 

Oikawa smiles to an audience of none. He is grown now, no longer mistaking desire for its harsher cousin envy. 

**(5) milk bread**

It’s awful, it has too much flour and the sugar didn’t melt entirely. But there’s a dusting of flour on Tooru’s left cheek, and his face scrunches up when tasting this abomination they just spent a Saturday afternoon making. He smiles, like the sun breaking out of the horizon, and kisses Tobio with sugar on his lips. Tobio kisses back, winding his arm around Tooru’s neck. Tobio has been hungry for love for so long, he doesn’t know what to do now that he is full. 

**(3) ending**

Tobio had thought that if this were to end, it would probably be how they started: singed in flames of desire and rage. Instead, years later, Oikawa begins to choose him out of habit, instead of intent. An afterthought, and then a stranger. 

**(1 + 1) loss**

Volleyball is him, and he is volleyball. Neither is immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> title of the fic taken from catherynne m. valente's quote "what mirrors we are, set to face other, reflecting desire." thank you to [my dear alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes/) for betaing this. the prompts were inspired by [ this](https://twitter.com/catkoushi/status/1353416549571334144/) thread on my twitter. thank you oikage nation ♡


End file.
